Donde Menos te lo Esperas
by Deikan
Summary: Reto Verano ItaDei. Al volver a su casa acompañada por Konan después de una tarde de compras, Itachi se encuentra a su novio en actitud más que cariñosa con otra mujer. Pero un gran golpe como ese puede abrirle los ojos a su auténtico destino. Itachi female.


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues este reto ya está tocando a su fin... snifsnif. El caso es que hoy le tocaba publicar a Elsa Scarlet, pero por unos asuntos que le han surgido a última hora no ha podido hacer su fic para el día de hoy. Como ya ha escrito varios fics para el reto _Verano ItaDei_, me pidió si podía hacerme cargo de la publicación de hoy y subir un fic en su lugar. Por eso os traigo esta historia que espero que os guste. Como podréis ver, Itach vuelve a adoptar el papel de chica y es bastante OoC (se me han ido de las manos sus personalidades, lo siento). **

_**N****a****rut**_**_o_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Donde Menos te lo Esperas**

- Me rindo –dijo derrotada la chica.

Itachi observó a su amiga Konan. No le extrañaba que la joven tirase la toalla. Llevaban dos días buscando sin descanso un bikini para que se pudiese llevar a la playa, pero todos eran horribles. Y cuando habían encontrado alguno que les gustase y pudiese servirle, la muchacha rápidamente lo había descartado porque el color no combinaba con su azulado pelo o por el elevado precio que tenía. Así pues, las dos habían acabado por sentarse en la terraza de un bar para tomar un refresco y reponer fuerzas.

- Quizás en la playa haya alguna tienda de ropa y encuentres uno que te guste y te quede bien –la animó la joven Uchiha mientras acomodaba sus negros cabellos en una coleta baja. Llevarlos sueltos le daba demasiado calor en el cuello.

- Eso es arriesgarse demasiado –contestó con pesar- Está visto que los que hacen la ropa de vestir no tienen ni idea de moda –se quejó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida de limón.

Itachi se quedó pensativa. El año anterior su hermano pequeño, Sasuke, y su novio, Minato, le habían regalado un bikini cada uno por su cumpleaños. Uno de ellos era azul marino, con las cazuelas en forma de triángulo. Ciertamente atrevido pero sin sentirse demasiado expuesta al llevarlo. El otro era negro con formas blancas y la braguita se sujetaba únicamente con dos tiras atadas a las caderas. La morena se sonrojó al recordar la manera descarada con que su novio se había deshecho un día tras otro de la parte inferior de traje de baño cuando el verano anterior habían veraneado en una de las islas del archipiélago de la Arena.

- Konan –la llamó para captar su atención- Yo tengo dos bikinis en casa. Quizás alguno de ellos te guste.

- Pero son tuyos, Itachi.

- Te los presto –sonrió con amabilidad- Además, este año Minato y yo no iremos a la playa. Hemos cogido dos billetes para ir a la Villa de la Roca. Pasaremos la semana entera haciendo turismo en el interior del país, así que no necesitaré ropa de baño.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó la joven, visiblemente ilusionada porque su mejor amiga tuviese una solución para su problema.

- Claro. Vamos a mi casa –dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejando un billete con el que pagar las dos bebidas que habían tomado.

- Pero… -se lo pensó un momento- No quiero molestar.

- No es molestia. Minato sabía que llegaría tarde, así que me dijo que seguramente quedaba con Kakashi para ir a tomar unas cervezas. No habrá nadie en casa.

- ¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar.

- Seguro –sonrió.

Sin perder más tiempo las dos se encaminaron al apartamento que la joven Uchiha compartía con su novio desde hacía más de un año.

**DxI**

- Muchas gracias por traerme, Itachi –agradeció la joven por cuarta vez en menos de 20 minutos.

- Dámelas cuando te hayas probado los bikinis –comentó con una suave risa. Aunque las dos prendas eran preciosas, cabía la posibilidad de que a su amiga no le gustasen por no combinar con su tono de piel.

Cuando giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió todo estaba en silencio. Dejó que la peliazul pasara delante, cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras ellas. Con pasos leves se dirigieron a la habitación que la pareja compartía, pero al abrir la puerta Itachi que quedó petrificada.

Tumbado sobre la cama se encontraba el novio de la Uchiha, Minato, completamente desnudo y con la respiración agitada. Sobre él, montada en sus caderas, una chica de cabellos largos y rojos se mecía con los ojos cerrados, al parecer disfrutando del cuerpo del hombre. Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse los dos giraron rápidamente la cabeza en esa dirección. La pelirroja cogió con presteza la sábana de la cama para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que el rostro del hombre mostraba la viva expresión de quien se sabe descubierto.

- Itachi –susurró al ver a su novia parada en la puerta con su mejor amiga detrás.

**DxI**

- ¿Otra cerveza? –preguntó el pelinaranja a su amigo.

- No, tío. Tengo que volver a casa –se excusó Deidara- Hoy me tocaba a mi hacer la cena. Si Sasori llega y ve que aún no está lista se enfadará conmigo –rió.

- Vaya –comentó con sorna Pain- Cualquiera diría que sois un matrimonio.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

- Seríamos un matrimonio bastante peculiar, ¿no crees?

- Desde luego que sí –dijo riéndose- Un hetero y un gay, menuda combinación explosiva.

- A mí me da igual lo que sea, Pain. Mientras él no se meta en mis asuntos ni yo en los suyos, todo irá genial. Además –recordó- en los tres años que llevamos viviendo juntos nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

- Eso es cierto. Y es buen chico. Tuviste suerte al encontrar a un compañero de piso como él, a quien no le importe escuchar tus interminables conversaciones sobre lo que es arte día y noche –se burló. Le gustaba demasiado meterse con Deidara para fastidiarle.

- Lo que tú digas –comentó con un deje de molestia- Pero yo necesitaba alquilar la habitación que me sobraba para sacar un dinero extra y él necesitaba un sitio donde vivir.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Konan y a Itachi. Esta segunda llevaba una enorme maleta de ruedas que arrastraba tras ella, además de un bolso de playa de un tamaño considerable.

- ¿Pero qué…? –comenzó Pain- ¿A dónde vas con eso, Itachi? –preguntó confuso.

- Esto, verás… -intentó explicarle su novia, pero la Uchiha se le adelantó.

- Me he ido de casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hemos encontrado a mi ex novio acostándose con otra en mi cama.

Los dos chicos se quedaron impactados. No era posible que Minato le hubiese hecho eso. Cada vez que la pareja iba junta se demostraban continuamente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Deidara frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué él sería tan idiota de dejar escapar a una mujer como Itachi? El tono con el que la morena había hablado, frío y distante, hacía ver que no le importaba lo ocurrido, como si hubiese sido inevitable que algo así hubiese sucedido tarde o temprano. No obstante, había algo más. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la chica estaba esforzándose por no mostrar lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos, por no romper a llorar delante de su mejor amiga, el novio de esta y él mismo.

- Tiene que haber sido un malentendido –dijo Pain en voz alta mientras miraba a su novia en busca de una explicación- Él nunca te haría algo así.

- No ha habido ningún error, Pain. Se ha cansado de mí, eso es todo. Se acabó.

El rubio apretó los puños. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan entera en lugar de llorar desconsoladamente como cualquier chica en su situación? Le gustaba la fuerza interior de Itachi, pero le había dicho numerosas veces que guardarse las cosas y no expresarlas le traería consecuencias. Y estaba seguro de que ver a su novio follando con otra era algo que la había afectado sobremanera. Sin decir una palabra cruzó el salón, directo hacia la puerta de salida.

- Deidara, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Pain. El pelinaranja sentía que se estaba perdiendo cosas.

- A darle una paliza a ese gilipollas –dijo son rabia.

- No vayas a ningún sitio, Deidara –le detuvo la ojinegra. Él la ignoró, por lo que la muchacha le agarró por la muñeca cuando pasó a su lado- No hay nada que hacer –le dijo con tranquilidad- Se ha acabado, no pasa nada. No me importa.

- ¡Mientes! –gritó el ojiazul repentinamente furioso. De una sacudida se soltó del agarre de la joven.

Itachi se sobresaltó por su tono de voz, dirigido exclusivamente a ella, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

- ¡Deja de actuar y date cuenta de la realidad, maldita sea! ¡Ese gilipollas ha estado jugando contigo durante más de dos años! ¡Y ahora que te humilla de semejante manera finges que no te importa! –intentó regular su tono de voz, pero le resultaba difícil dado el enfado que tenía encima. Ese imbécil le había arrebatado a Itachi cuando él se le había declarado. Los tres años que le sacaba, además de su manera de ser -calmada y afable- habían hecho que la Uchiha se decidiese por Minato en vez de por él. Y ahora veía el momento idóneo para devolverle el golpe, literalmente.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo –contestó aún con voz afilada. Le había dolido que su amigo reconociese tan abiertamente ante Konan y Pain que su exnovio había pisoteado su amor propio.

El ojiazul la fulminó con la mirada.

- Chicos, basta ya –pidió Konan en tono conciliador- No ganamos nada discutiendo entre nosotros.

- Pero Deidara tiene razón –dijo de repente su novio- Ese desgraciado se merece una paliza por lo que le ha hecho a Itachi.

- No es necesario que interfiráis –suspiró con cansancio. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza- Sé cuidar de mi misma, ¿vale? Ya le dejaré las cosas claras a Minato cuando llegue el momento.

- Claro –comentó el ojiazul con ironía- Y mientras tanto que siga tirándose a todas las chicas de la ciudad.

En cuanto lo dijo supo que había metido la pata. Miró a la morena, en cuyos oscuros ojos se había reflejado por un momento lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Y encima él se burlaba de ella en su propia cara.

- Lo siento, no quería decir eso –se disculpó.

La Uchiha le ignoró, centrando su atención en su mejor amiga.

- Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche? Prometo que mañana a primera hora me habré ido. Así podréis iros de vacaciones tranquilos.

- ¿Y a dónde irás? No, te quedas en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que necesites, Itachi. Además, podemos cancelar las vacaciones e irnos en otro momento, ¿verdad, Pain? –dijo mirando a su pareja.

- Claro, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Itachi. Podemos anular el viaje. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites.

- Vente a mi casa –intervino de repente el rubio.

Todos le miraron.

- No creo que sea una buena idea –comentó la morena.

- ¿Por qué no? –su mirada cristalina la observaba con sinceridad- Ellos se van de vacaciones mañana mismo, pero yo no iré a ningún sitio. Me tendrás para ayudarte si necesitas algo. Además, a Sasori no le importará que vengas, sabes que le caes bien. Nos apañaremos.

- Es una opción –coincidió el pelinaranja.

Pain no estaba del todo seguro de que esa fuese la mejor idea que hubiese tenido el rubio. Sabía que seguía encaprichado de la Uchiha y tenerla tan cerca era un aliciente perfecto para que su impulsividad le llevase a hacer cosas de las que podría arrepentirse. Sin embargo, el chico necesitaba un voto de fe. Y él no era nadie para oponerse. Sabía que en el fondo Deidara era muy buena gente y nunca se había portado mal con Itachi, aún cuando ella le dio calabazas.

- Está bien –dijo la ojinegra después de pensárselo- si dices que no os importa… pasaré la noche en vuestra casa.

**DxI**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que se había instalado en el piso que compartían su amigo Deidara y Sasori. Estaba convencida de que el rubio había explicado al pelirrojo lo que había ocurrido, pero ambos habían tenido el tacto suficiente como para no comentarlo delante de ella. Con un suspiro dejó que el agua helada le golpease la cara, despejándola. No había nada como una ducha fría para combatir el calor del verano.

Cuando salió, se enrolló en una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. La noche que habían llegado, el ojiazul se había empeñado en que ella durmiese en su cama. Tras cambiar las sábanas de la misma por otras limpias, cogió una almohada que guardaba en su armario y se fue con ella al sofá del salón. Desde entonces, el chico había dormido fuera todos los días, dejando el mullido camastro a la mujer de la casa. Itachi había agradecido el gesto, pero en el fondo le parecía incorrecto que ella tuviese todas las comodidades del mundo cuando él apenas entraba estirado en el diván del salón. Máxime cuando había dicho que permanecería sólo una noche con los dos chicos. Sin embargo, al día siguiente se levantó destrozada. Había pasado la noche llorando, preguntándose una y mil veces qué era lo que había hecho mal con Minato. Se auto convenció de que la culpa la había tenido su constante negativa a tener sexo con él. Confiaba en el Namikaze, eso no lo podía negar, pero después de más de dos años y medio con él aún no se sentía capaz de llegar hasta el final. Claro que sabía lo que era un orgasmo, pero su virginidad seguía tan intacta como el primer día. Sí, definitivamente Minato se había cansado de esperar. Al fin y al cabo, eso era algo que cualquier chica podía ofrecerle, tal y como la propia morena había comprobado. Nada le obligaba a esperar a la Uchiha en ese terreno.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la cruel visión de su ex con la pelirroja encima de su cabeza. No era la primera mujer a la que su novio le ponía los cuernos y, lamentablemente, tampoco sería la última. No obstante, el descubrir que nada la hacía especial, que era alguien perfectamente reemplazable, la había hecho cuestionarse la confianza que mantenía en sí misma –aunque no lo demostraría ante nadie-. Esa había sido la auténtica razón de que decidiese alargar su estancia con Deidara y Sasori. Al menos ellos se preocupaban por ella –ni un solo día había tenido que encargarse de cocinar o de limpiar, tal y como hacía con Minato-. La trataban como una reina, incluso intentaban hacerla sonreír. Y eso la gustaba.

Anduvo con paso firme hasta el dormitorio, sintiendo el calor de la estación adherirse con rapidez a las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban al aire. Entró en la estancia, parándose en seco al ver al rubio tumbado en el suelo.

- Deidara –susurró.

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusiesen coloradas al verla allí, de pie ante él, mojada y semidesnuda. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz mientras hincaba una rodilla en el suelo y se levantaba.

- No encuentro un cincel para modelar arcilla que tenía –se explicó- Pensé que quizás se me había caído debajo de la cama, pero no hay rastro de él –sonrió.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observándole, calibrando la situación. Le daba vergüenza encontrarse así ante él, tan indefensa. Pero, por otro lado, era una oportunidad inigualable. Conocía de sobra los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella, al igual que sabía que estos no habían cambiado a pesar de los años transcurridos. Se sentía tremendamente mal consigo misma por haberle rechazado en aquel entonces. Y en esos momentos se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al hacerlo.

- Bueno… -empezó Deidara. No había nada que hacer con el mutismo de la morena, así que lo mejor sería dejarla sola un poco más- Me voy para que puedas… vestirte.

Cuando dio el primer paso para largarse Itachi se interpuso en su camino, sorprendiéndole. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Con mano firme deshizo el nudo que sujetaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Esta cayó al suelo con pesadez, exhibiendo la desnudez de la mujer. Deidara no pudo evitar que su mirada descendiese por su cuerpo, observando los redondos senos de la chica, su estómago plano y su pubis liso y sin vello –laUchiha siempre había estado acomplejada con esa zona de su cuerpo, por lo que había optado por llevarla completamente depilada-. El chico abrió la boca, pero era incapaz de decir nada. Cuando la joven dio un paso hacia él, reaccionó.

- ¿Qué haces? –murmuró.

Ella no contestó. Pensaba acercarse un poco más a Deidara cuando el rubio caminó con rapidez hacia ella, se agachó para recoger la toalla del suelo, la volvió a rodear con ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

- No sé en qué estás pensando, Itachi –dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra él- Pero no quiero que una idea errónea te lleve a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, uhn!

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar el muchacho se separó de ella y salió de la habitación cerrando tras él, dejándola completamente sola. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo.

**DxI**

- Me encantan las cenas en grupo –comentó con ironía Sasori.

Los tres habitantes del piso se encontraban sentados juntos en el sofá, justo delante de la televisión. Él ocupaba el sitio central mientras que Itachi se sentaba a su derecha y el rubio a su izquierda. Ni la chica ni su amigo se habían dirigido la palabra desde hacía tres días. Desconocía el por qué, pero estaba convencido de que algo les había ocurrido.

- Deidara –le llamó- ¿podrías pasarme un cuchillo?

El ojiazul observó la ensalada de su amigo, que tenía todos los ingredientes perfectamente cortados.

- ¿Para qué, uhn? –preguntó sin entender.

- Para cortar el ambiente –dijo observando al rubio y a la morena alternativamente- ¿No os dais cuenta de lo tenso que está?

Los dos se miraron brevemente antes de apartar rápidamente la mirada.

- Escuchad, no sé qué mosca os ha picado, pero no estáis actuando con normalidad. Siempre habéis sido buenos amigos. Y sois suficientemente mayores como para poder hablar sin tapujos –les riñó- Y si no sois capaces de deciros las cosas a las claras, entonces lo haré yo.

Se levantó de su sitio para situarse de pie frente a los dos muchachos, quienes le miraban en silencio.

- Tú –dijo señalando al rubio- llevas enamorado de Itachi desde que te declaraste hace más de dos años. No te la has podido quitar de la cabeza y aún sigues babeando por ella.

- ¡Danna! –se quejó como un niño por el mote que le había puesto a su compañero de piso. ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así en voz alta y delante de su amiga?

- Y tú –siguió girándose hacia la Uchiha e ignorando la protesta de su amigo- no acabo de entender cómo actuáis las mujeres, pero debes de estar ciega para no ver todo lo que él –comentó señalando al rubio- ha hecho por ti todos estos años.

Itachi no contestó. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada al pelirrojo, evitando mirar a su otro compañero de piso.

- No os dais cuenta, pero con esa actitud lo único que conseguís es haceros daño el uno al otro –dijo adulzando la voz- Y no quiero encontrarme en medio de vuestros problemas ni tener que decidirme por uno de los dos.

La morena y el rubio agacharon la cabeza, como dos niños pequeños que son regañados por sus padres. Sasori tenía razón, los dos lo sabían. Pero era demasiado difícil hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. El de ojos marrones se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían calado en los dos.

- Así que, por el bien de los dos, os voy a dar un consejo: echad un polvo y dejad el pasado atrás. Necesitáis empezar de cero. Juntos –puntualizó- Ahora me voy a ir a cenar fuera –dijo mirando con desagrado su ensalada. Nunca le había gustado la comida de color verde- Y espero que, cuando regrese, volváis a comportaros como dos personas adultas.

- Sasori –le llamó el rubio- Espera.

- No pierdas el tiempo, amigo, o te arrepentirás –comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse. Se sentían cohibidos en presencia del otro y todo por culpa de la impulsividad de la mujer. Por ello, fue Itachi la primera en romper el hielo.

- Lo siento –dijo en voz baja y fría.

- No tienes que disculparte, uhn!

- Sí tengo por qué –suspiró y cerró los ojos. Si quería solucionar las cosas debía dejar de lado la máscara con la que se protegía de los demás para mostrarse tal y como era en realidad. Tal y como Deidara la conocía- Lamento lo que hice el otro día –le miró directamente a los ojos- Lo siento.

- Tranquila, no hiciste nada malo –se lo pensó un instante antes de añadir- Pero no acabo de entender por qué lo hiciste.

Ella observó a su amigo, quien la contemplaba con la sinceridad reflejada en sus azulados ojos. Entonces supo que no tenía nada que temer, que podía confiar en él.

- Minato me engañó porque nunca llegué hasta el final con él –confesó con algo de vergüenza- Aún soy virgen –agregó, aunque por la expresión de su amigo, este la había entendido- Resulta extraño pensar que algo tan banal acabase con una relación como la que manteníamos, pero al menos me sirvió para abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Esperó que el chico dijese algo, pero no lo hizo. Tomó aire y continuó.

- En estos días he pensado en muchas cosas. En mí, en mi manera de ser, en qué hago para estropear siempre las cosas buenas de mi vida… y en ti. Siempre has estado a mi lado y te has portado bien conmigo. No necesito que Sasori me lo diga porque yo ya lo sé –sentía cómo un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta mientras las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse de sus ojos- Pensé que quizás sería más fácil si lo intentaba con alguien a quien conocía, en quien confío tanto como en mí, pero…

Se detuvo ante las ganas de empezar a llorar. Dios, se sentía terriblemente estúpida y tonta. Antes de que pudiese continuar sintió los brazos del ojiazul rodeándola.

- Es absurdo que te preocupes por algo así –dijo acariciándole los oscuros cabellos para tranquilizarla- Siempre has defendido que las cosas deben hacerse a su debido momento y es lo que has hecho. No eres más ni menos que nadie por querer proteger lo tuyo, por no querer entregarte de esa manera si no estabas preparada –la chica levantó el rostro para observarle mientras él la miraba directamente a los ojos- Y si tu ex no fue capaz de ver lo estupenda que eres, él se lo pierde –sonrió.

Itachi notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era su amigo cuando sonreía. De la manera en que sus cabellos enmarcaban un rostro aún aniñado. Del brillo de sus ojos cuando algo le entusiasmaba o llamaba su atención. Tan parecido a Minato y, a la vez, tan distinto. Sostuvo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y, sin previo aviso, le besó. Deidara notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la Uchiha en los labios, pero la dulzura del contacto superó cualquier otra sensación. Al separarse se miraron, viéndose por primera vez.

- Deidara –llamó Itachi con la voz temblorosa por el llanto- ¿querrías salir conmigo?

El rubio sonrió y la abrazó.

- ¡Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, uhn! –rió como si los papeles de chico y chica se hubiesen invertido. La morena se sonrojó entre los brazos de su compañero. Al notarlo, Deidara la levantó el mentón- Ahora en serio, Itachi, no es necesario apresurarse –acarició su rostro con suavidad- He esperado más de dos años, creo que podrá aguantar un poco más hasta que estés lista para comenzar otra relación, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. Realmente no entendía cómo podía haber pasado por alto a su amigo durante tanto tiempo. Se abrazó a él, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo –a pesar de la alta temperatura de esa noche veraniega- la reconfortase. Suspiró al sentir las manos de él acariciando sus cabellos, sus hombros, su cuello.

- Deidara.

- ¿Mmm?

- No me gusta verte dormir en el sofá todas las noches –comenzó con voz decidida- y tu cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos dormir los dos.

- Entonces esta noche dormiremos juntos, uhn! –concedió.

Ella le abrazó más fuerte. Quizás su futuro acabase de comenzar de verdad.

* * *

***Dar calabazas: rechazar a alguien en el terreno sentimental.**

**Bueno, ha salido bastante romántico de nuevo. Había pensado meter lemon, pero por falta de tiempo deseché la idea. Y este es el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, que os haya entretenido durante un rato ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
